


Pick and Choose

by weedle_writes_gay_stuff



Category: South Park
Genre: Multi, Oneshot, Other, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-22 15:44:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22718398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weedle_writes_gay_stuff/pseuds/weedle_writes_gay_stuff
Summary: Sometimes, you have to tell people you love how you feel in a song. A Stendyle oneshot about them getting together, just in time for both Valentine's Day and Polyamory Week (9th-15th February, apparently).
Relationships: Kyle Broflovski/Stan Marsh/Wendy Testaburger
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23





	Pick and Choose

As Stan led Kyle and Wendy up the path to the farmhouse and upstairs to his room, his heart was racing. Looking at Kyle’s cute face and the surprisingly comforting smile Wendy had made him feel at once more at ease and even more anxious, and he was fighting with himself to not just come out and say what he felt bluntly.

Kyle followed, completely naive to what Stan was feeling but curious to hear what musical style he was trying out now. The fact Stan was really sincerely trying to pick up a guitar again and write some songs was neat, and at the back of his mind, he wondered whether he might get to try singing some of them himself.

As for Wendy, the promise of a new musical style was what had swayed her to agree to come along. Crimson Dawn was cool and all, but she had been worried about Stan when she heard it, to put it bluntly. Screamo heavy metal musicians aren’t exactly renowned for their great mental health, and hopefully either he was past it and she could enjoy the new direction he was going in, or she could try and comfort him.

Stan shut the door behind them as the three of them came into his room, and mumbled, “Thanks for coming over, guys,” as he started fumbling in his bedside table for his notebook.  
“Of course, dude!” Kyle replied.  
“Yeah, we’re really hyped to see what you’ve come up with,” Wendy added. Stan was glad he was facing away from them, since it hid the fact he was blushing a bit at the compliments.  
Stan found the notebook, hastily flipped through it and found the pages he’d written his lyrics on. Setting it down next to him as he sat down on the bed, he picked up his guitar and sat there for a moment, trying to get his hands to stop shaking.

“Hey, dude?” Kyle said quietly.

“Yeah?” Stan replied.

“Even if this song doesn’t work out, we understand,” his green-hatted friend replied comfortingly. “We know you can write good shit anyway.”

“Thanks,” answered Stan, trying to hide his nerves.

“And it’s probably better than you think it is, honestly,” Wendy added with a sweet smile. Stan blushed harder, trying to focus on his guitar and notepad to distract himself.

After a few seconds, he shakily cleared his throat. “So, uh, I call this song, ‘Pick and Choose’.” He started strumming out an acoustic melody on his guitar, going gently and trying to replicate the finger positions he’d found when he was playing this yesterday. He smiled a little as he saw Kyle and Wendy seem to bop along to it contentedly.

Stan looked down at his notes for a moment to jog his memory, then looked back at the two of them as he started the lyrics. “You tell me, pick and choose what I wanna do with life, that I should, get a job and then just go find a wife, how can I, pick and choose when you make all my choices for meee?” he started.

Wendy had an inkling she knew what this was about, and so did Kyle, although they weren’t thinking of the same thing just yet.

Stan strummed a bit longer, trying to work out a good pace for the verses. “I know what I want, and what you want’s not for me. I don’t give a flying fuck about your ‘in-tegrity’-“

“This isn’t getting on the radio, I guess,” quipped Kyle.

“Yeah, sure,” Stan replied giggling. “I just wanna know how I want to be, cause all I know is how I don’t...” he continued. He paused for a moment, playing a few bars on the guitar to fill in the gap as he plucked up the courage to say the next line, fearing as he said it it’d be obvious what he felt. “I wanna be with who I really like, and I’m just scared that they won’t… understaaaand…” Oh shit. His voice cracked on that last note, and he was tearing up a bit.

Kyle noticed this, and asked him, “Dude, are you OK?”

“Yeah, I’m good,” Stan replied, stopping playing and putting his guitar on the floor. “There’s more, but I dunno if I can continue,” he admitted.

“That’s cool,” Kyle said comfortingly. “It’s a good song so far.”

“Thanks,” muttered Stan, not making eye contact with either of them.

Wendy, meanwhile, had cottoned onto the fact Stan wasn’t doing too well. “Hey, uh, Stan?” she asked quietly.

“Yeah?” he replied.

“Uh… what’s the song about?” she asked. Stan didn’t answer. “It kinda sounds like you’re anxious about some stuff,” Wendy added. “You can tell us if you wa-“

“No, I can’t!” Stan blurted out. He buried his head in his hands and murmured, “I don’t wanna lump that shit on you guys. It’s not fair.”

“Dude, we wanna support you,” Kyle protested.

“Yeah, you can tell us anything and we’ll understand,” asserted Wendy. “Isn’t that what friends are for?”

Stan shook his head. “I don’t wanna hurt you, though.”

“Stan, I’m pretty sure we can take it,” replied Kyle insistently.

“Please, I promise we’ll try and understand,” Wendy replied, touching his hand gently.

Stan looked up at them, seeing both of them were smiling and trying to look reassuring despite how he was being. “I…” He got a lump in his throat, and then blurted out what he was trying to say. “I think I love you both.”

“Aww, dude, we love you too,” Kyle replied, offering to hug him.

“No, I mean like, I love both of you and I wanna go out with both of you,” Stan clarified. They didn’t answer. “I know, it’s dumb, and it can’t happen, and I should just make my god damn mind up about who I like, or whether I like boys or girls, but I can’t. And I don’t wanna hurt either of you or make you feel like you’re second-best, and I know in the end I’m gonna have to do that. It’s not fucking fair.” He sniffed and realized he was crying again.

When one of them finally replied, he didn’t expect the answer he got. Wendy took his hand and asked quietly, “Why do you have to choose?”

“Because I can’t go out with both of you at the same time,” Stan replied.

“Why not?” Kyle asked. “We could all be going out together. If people have a problem with that, there’s more of us to kick their asses. Think about it that way!”

Stan smiled, and then looked at the floor. “Yeah, but you guys don’t like each other like that, do you?”

“How do you know that?” Wendy replied defiantly. “Kyle is a really smart guy and he has an amazing ass. How do you know I wouldn’t like him too?”

“Yeah, and Wendy’s really cool and smart and good at kicking Cartman’s ass. I really like all those qualities in a person!” Kyle added.

Wendy turned and looked at Kyle, and then almost in unison, they muttered, “Shit.” Stan looked on with a mix of satisfaction and worry. What were they doing?

“Hey, uh, Wendy?” asked Kyle.

“Yeah?” she replied.

“Can I try something real quick?” Kyle giggled, gently putting his hand in hers. She clutched it, and before they knew it the two of them had moved in to kiss softly. Their initial peck on the lips quickly escalated into a series of messy, excited kisses.  
Stan watched them from the bed, his eyes widening as their making out continued. Even if he was still terrified they were gonna leave this room dating and he’d accidentally gotten the two loves of his life together, seeing them kissing like this had to rank as the most amazing moment of his life.

Once they broke their kiss, Kyle and Wendy both turned to Stan with teasing grins on their faces. “Stan, you wanna come down here?” Wendy asked excitedly.

Okay, Stan thought, scratch what I was just thinking- THIS has to rank as the most amazing moment of my life. In an instant, he got to the floor and sat next to Kyle and Wendy, who instantly set about smooching him. The three of them exchanged kisses messily without rhyme or reason, giggling all the while and cuddling in a huddle. Eventually Stan remarked between giggles, “You guys think we should move this to the bed?”

“Yeah, that’s probably a good idea,” Kyle agreed, and the three of them got up there and cuddled up, Kyle and Wendy hugging Stan between them as they continued laughing at their uncoordinated kissing and cuddling.

As they lay there peacefully together, loving each other’s company and trust, Kyle said quietly, “Hey, Stan?”

“Yeah?”

“I just realized, I’ve got a bit of constructive criticism for your song,” he grinned.

“Oh yeah?” Stan replied.

“You don’t always have to choose what people tell you to.”

“Yeah, I think I get that now,” Stan chuckled. “I think I’m gonna have to do a a rewrite.”

“You could make it about how people are dumbasses who don’t understand,” Wendy suggested.

“Something like that, yeah,” answered Stan. “I’m just glad you guys do,” he added, kissing Wendy on the lips and then rolling over to kiss Kyle.

“It’s what we’re here for,” Kyle smiled.

“That and cuddling with you,” Wendy added.


End file.
